Hetare Facebook Error
by Bulecelup
Summary: Hetalia di tambah Facebook: Kaga maching. Just for fun, folks. :D


**Title: **Hetare Facebook Error.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Parody.

**Summary: **Hetalia + Facebook: Kaga maching. Just for fun, folks. :D

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

© **Facebook **belongs to Mark Zuckerberg.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Sweden Berwald_ listed _Tino Finland_ as his wife.

_Tino Finland_ listed _Sweden Berwald_ as his husband.

_Sweden Berwald_ and _Tino Finland _listed _Latvia, Estonia_, and _Sealand _as their children.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Alfred the America_ poked _Arthur Britannia_.

_Arthur Brittania_ poked _Alfred the America _Back.

_Alfred the America_ poked _Arthur Britannia_.

_Arthur Brittania_ poked _Alfred the America_ Back.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Romano SouthItaly_ status update;

"SPAIN BEGO." (At 15 minutes ago).

_Spain of Passion_ commented on _Romano SouthItaly_'s status: "Romano darling~ kenapa statusmu begitu~ D:"

_Romano SouthItaly_ commented on his own status: "Jangan panggil aku Darling!! Atau aku akan melempar tomat ke mukamu!"

_Spain of Passion_ commented on _Romano SouthItaly_'s status: "Romano~ jangan begitu dong~ jutek amat sih... :X makin jutek makin cakep lho~"

_Francis Bonnefoy_ likes this.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Prussia is Awesome_ wrote at _Austria Melody_'s wall: "Yo Aussie! Nanti aku dateng ke rumah mu ya! Jangan lupa siapin makanan sama bir, Prussia yang agung ini harus di layani dengan baik dan elegan! Aha-ha-ha-ha..."

_Austria Melody_ wrote at _Prussia is Awesome_'s wall: "....Gilbert, sudah kubilang jangan bilang-bilang kalau kau mau datang di wall."

_Prussia is Awesome_ wrote at _Austria Melody_'s wall: "Et' dah emangnya kenapa pula sih? Takut amat ada yang bisa baca gitu! Si cewek naga tukang bacokin kepala orang pake papan penggorengan juga lagi kaga ada kan..."

_Hungary TheNumberOne Fujoshi_ likes this wall. (2 seconds ago)

_Prussia is Awesome_ wrote at _Austria Melody_'s wall: "....mati aku."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

'_Yahoo! Doitsu~ :D Pasta! Pasta!' __Italy Veneziano_ send a Pasta Gift to _Deutschland Krieger_!

_Deutschland Krieger_ commented: "Thanks, Italy....atas hadiahnya."

_Italy Veneziano_commented: "Ve~! Nee, nee, Doitsu! Nanti malam aku kerumahmu yaa, aku akan memasak pasta yang sangat enak untuk makan malam! Terus kita undang _Japan Holic_ juga!!"

_Deutschland Krieger_ commented: "Er....Italy....."

_Italy Veneziano_ commented: "Ve~!! Ayolah Doittsuuu~ OwO;"

_Deutschland Krieger_ commented: "Baiklah, Italy....sesukamu sajalah. -____-;"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Der Netherlands_ requested _Indonesia Island_ as his friend.

_Indonesia Island_ ignore _Der Netherlands_'s friend request.

_Der Netherland_ requested _Indonesia Island_ as his friend.

_Indonesia Island_Blocking _Der Netherlands_ from his account.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Belarus MARRYMERUSSIA_ listed _Mother Russia_ as her Husband.

_Mother Russia_ ignore _Belarus MARRYME RUSSIA_'s request.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_I'm Canada_ status update;

"Kenapa semua orang pada nggak ngenalin aku... TT___TT;" (at 20 seconds ago)

_Prussia is Awesome_ commented on _I'm Canada_'s status: "MATTHEW!! ;D"

_I'm Canada_ commented on his own status: "Terima kasih Gilbert, kamu satu-satunya orang yang tak salah mengenaliku sebagai America... TTuTT;"

_Prussia is Awesome_ commented on _I'm Canada_ status: "Tentu saja! Habisnya kau adalah pembuat pancake terenak di jagat raya! XDD"

_I'm Canada_ commented on his own status: "Terima kasih! n____n;"

_Austria Melody_ unlike this.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Austria Melody_ and _Hungary TheNumberOne Fujoshi _ended their relationships;

_Austria Melody_ now listed '_in a relationships_' with _Prussia is Awesome_.

_Hungary TheNumberOne Fujoshi_ likes this.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Mother Russia_'s status update;  
"Oh _Cute China Panda_~ :DD _You know I love you, right_? kapan kita menyebarkan ajaran komunis berbarengan lagi? Kolkolkolkol...." (at 1 second ago)

1221 people likes this, _Ivan_.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **"Peace song", **_**by: Bob sinclar Feat. Stevie Edwards**_)

**MATTGASM: **....bukti nyata dari terlalu banyak menonton Star Trek, minum Mix Max rasa lemon, dan memakan cokelat kacang. *bengong* oke, kayaknya gua bakal di hajar karena selalu ngomongin Star Trek... thanks for reading, lah. xD


End file.
